Don't Look Back
by Sunstorm of ThunderClan
Summary: The Glee kids are going on a trip when something happens. I do not own Glee or any of the characters. And I apologize for the lame title, couldn't think of a good title. Thanks to mooncheese1331 for the title idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back with a new story. Hope you like it! **

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend and smiled at him, reaching over to take Blaine's hand. "Aren't you glad you came with us?" he asked.

Blaine smiled back at him, then leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Yes, I am glad." He pulled away from Kurt, then leaned back against his seat.

Rachel, who was sitting across from the aisle from them, smiled and squeezed Finn's hand. "Oh, they're so cute together, don't you think?" she asked.

"Who?" Finn asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Kurt and Blaine."

Finn didn't say anything, just shrugged his shoulders.

Rachel turned to look at Finn, then felt her eyes widen in horror. "Finn!" she gasped in panic, clutching his hand tighter.

"What?" Finn turned to look out the window but it was too late.

With a screech of metal and breaking glass, the bus tipped over and started rolling down the hill they had been on.

Rachel had time to let out one scream before everything went black.

**Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Tell me what you think, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt slowly woke up, becoming aware of the pounding in his head. _What happened? _he thought to himself. The last thing he'd remembered was talking to... Blaine!

_Please let Blaine be alright! _Kurt thought as he got up. He looked around and gulped as he saw the extent of the damage. The bus was laying on it's side at the bottom of a large hill. All around it was broken glass and scattered belongings. He recognized Rachel's purse laying in a puddle of water and a few feet away from that was Tina's cell phone.

He kept walking around, but he couldn't see anyone. "Where is everyone?" Kurt asked. "They couldn't have all just walked away from this wreck." Then he heard it, voices from further away, in a stand of trees to his left.

"What are we going to do?" That was Rachel, speaking quietly for once, her voice hoarse as if she'd been crying.

"We need help." Blaine replied. "That much is obvious."

Sam, sitting beside Mercedes, nodded his head. "What about..." He swallowed hard, then nodded towards a small group of trees where Kurt could see Mr. Schue standing. "Them?"

Puck sighed. "We can't do much for them. We'll have to leave them behind."

Kurt stared at Puck in shock, then looked around the group. Now that Sam had said something, he could see that Brittany, Santana, Finn, Artie, and Mike were gone. Were they injured really bad or something? "Puck, what happened?" he asked, walking closer to the group.

Puck didn't answer him, just looked down. Now that Kurt was closer, he could see the cut above Puck's right eye. "I can't believe this happened," Puck said finally. "It shouldn't have happened. Not to Schue, not to Artie, not to any of them. They shouldn't have died."

_Died? _Kurt gasped. "What? Who died?" he asked. "Puck, answer me!" When Puck didn't say anything, he reached out and grabbed the other boy's shoulder.

At least, he tried to. When Kurt put his hand out, his hand went right through Puck's shoulder. With a gasp, he stumbled backwards, away from Puck. _What was going on? _

A hand on his shoulder made him turn around. Mr. Schue had walked over and was standing behind Kurt. "Mr. Schue, what's going on?" Kurt asked him. "Why won't Puck answer me? Why can't I _touch him?_"

Mr. Schue sighed. "Come with me, Kurt. I'll explain it to you."

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry I took so long to post it. **

**As usual, I do not own Glee or the characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt followed Mr. Schue to the group of trees. Once they got there, he could see Finn, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Artie, and Mike sitting in a group on the ground. Just behind them, he could make out a large cloth-covered object. "Mr. Schue, what's going on?"

"To put it bluntly," Santana cut in. "We're dead."

Kurt stared at her. "What? That can't be true. How can I talk to you and see you if you're dead?"

"You're dead too," Santana replied.

Kurt stared at her, then turned to Mr. Schue. "What happened? Santana can't be right."

Mr. Schue sighed, looking uncomfortable. "She is right, Kurt. We all died in the crash."

"That's not true!" Kurt shouted. "Stop saying that! I didn't die!"

Santana rolled her eyes and got up. She grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him over to the cloth and yanked part of it up. "Here you are. Do you believe me now?"

Kurt looked down and felt all the air rush out of his lungs, as if he'd been punched in the stomach. There laying on the ground between Finn and Santana was... him. He reached out with a shaking hand, hoping that once he touched the other him, he'd wake up next to Blaine and find out that it was all a bad dream.

But... what if it wasn't? What if it was true? What if he really was dead?

A strangled cry tore itself from Kurt's throat, surprising even him as he whirled around and ran out of the clearing. He stopped in the middle of the group outside and looked around. "I'm not dead!" he screamed. "Look at me, I'm standing right in front of you! _I'm not dead!" _Kurt walked over to Blaine and tried to grab his shoulders. "Blaine, look at me! I'm standing right in front of you, please don't cry!"

No one looked at him. Finally, Kurt gave up and slumped down on his knees, his shoulders shaking. He couldn't be dead, he _couldn't_! What would happen to his dad? What about Carole?

A hand on his shoulder made him jump in surprise. Kurt looked back and saw Finn standing behind him.

"Dude, are you alright?" Finn asked.

Kurt swallowed. "I suppose so. Why are you all ok with this?"

Finn shrugged. "We're not exactly ok with being dead. We just got used to it, since we had more time."

"How long has it been?"

"It's been about an hour since the crash, we think. No one knows for sure." Finn replied "We figured you'd had moved on since you didn't appear right away like we had."

"Clearly, I hadn't." Kurt said bitterly.

"Maybe it took you longer to die."

Kurt felt a chill run down his back. Could that have been it? Had he really been alive and no one knew it?

"Well, you should come back to the clearing with us. Being out here can't help you." Finn said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Kurt said softly.

Finn nodded and left.

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I hope you like it.**

**As usual, I do not own Glee or the characters.**


End file.
